Burning Ice
by Flareblitz the God
Summary: What if Shoto Todoroki was not the only successful product of Endeavour's plan to beat All Might? What if Shoto had a twin brother who was cast away in the cold, harsh world due to a simple misdiagnosis which effectively lead him to take up a path of villainy? Follow the story of young Itsuki Todoroki as he grows up with vengeance against the man who nearly destroyed his life.
1. Origins

**Author's note: So it's 2 in the afternoon and I'm too lazy to do jackshit right now so I thought,"hey, why not burn away your time by writing a fanfic? At least then you're doing something productive for once in your life"** **  
** **Welp so here we go. This is my first fanfic and after reading plenty of them myself, I decided to take the plunge and write one on my own. I don't own MHA or any of its characters.** ****

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

***

 _An ideal society in today's world of heroes can be compared to thorns in a rose bush. It's virtually impossible to avoid those thorns without the aid of an iron fist to clear the entire bush and to start anew_.

Those words kept echoing in the mind of the young boy who was currently nursing his frostbitten toe in the dimly lit bar hidden away in the city. His arms and feet were littered with either patches of calloused skin or scratch marks and battle scars. In spite of the successful heist at the bank earlier today, ointment and expensive moisturizer cream could only do so much when you've lived seven years of your life on the run away from what can be described as the devil incarnate who was supposed to be your "father".

In spite of being at the tender age of eleven, young Itsuki Todoroki could only chuckle to himself at the hypocrisy of the hero society of today, namely the man...sorry, thing that was perched on the number two spot in the hierarchy of the Hero's Association of Japan.

 _Endeavour_. The name still left a bitter taste in his mouth, even though he didn't speak the word aloud. He happened to be the biggest and the brightest flower in that bush, even brighter than All Might himself. This just meant that he hid the sharpest thorns amongst the whole lot. Itsuki had learned that the hard way when he was misdiagnosed as quirkless. Which lead to Endeavour molesting him and later his mother right then and there in the living room in all his glory while his poor twin brother Shoto could only watch while Fuyumi was doing her best to nurse his wounds after the whole ordeal.

Itsuki chuckled at the sick irony of it, his father had destroyed his only chance at having a normal life, and yet if it wasn't for him to ignite that raging inferno of hatred in him, he wouldn't have awakened what Sensei described as "one of the deadliest temperature based quirks in the history of mankind". He still remembers that cloudy afternoon, the day when Endeavour threw a flaming punch right at his mother's back, scarring her permanently. That was the day he finally snapped, when he unleashed his quirk with a scream of unadulterated rage, long, jagged blades of ice which could somehow burn everything that it touched, destroying everything in the house.

Endeavour had been harassing his mother again, about how she poisoned his bloodline by giving birth to an abomination, a mutant, a-a-a freak...

His brilliant turquoise eyes, shadowed by his once snowy white hair were now glistening with tears as he still remembered that day...

******

 _"Dad! Please, just get away from her!" Fuyumi wailed to no avail as the number two hypocrite of a hero beat down on the poor, fragile woman laying in a puddle of her own blood on the floor. Her once snowy white locks were matted and stained with her own blood, burn marks were littered on her arms, breasts and back. Brutal as he can be, Endeavour had never once used his quirk against any of them._ __

 _"Get off me, wench!" Endeavour roared as he elbowed her in the ribs so hard that she collapsed from the pain. Turning his back to what was left of his mother, he flexed his arms, ready for another round. "Hmph. This should serve as a good lesson for you to give me better results next time from that hole between your legs. I am not going to have a mutate as the heir to the Todoroki legacy."_ __

 _Itsuki couldn't take it anymore. Just as his "father" raised his leg for the final blow, he jumped from his hiding spot as he felt something burning within him, desperate to pounce like a hungry tiger._ __

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed as glowing shards of that mysterious ice bursted from his body, skewering everything in his path and threatening to bring down the entire building. Endeavour jumped away in shock and fear, but Itsuki was having none of that._ __

 _"RRAAAGHH!" he screamed as he charged at Endeavour, superheated steam pouring off his body like a comet tail, propelling him forward. Endeavour raised his arms, the flames turning to blue as he prepared to strike down his own son._ __

 _But before he could land his supercharged fist into that flaming son of a whore, he saw a blur of white and red with tattered clothes, coming in to embrace him, to prevent him from becoming a devil himself, to soothe him._ __

 _And then he saw blood. Blood which would stain him forever._ __

 _His punch had gone right through his sister._ __

 _His mind had gone blank, it refused to believe._ __

 _He refused to believe that he had become a thorn in the bush. A thorn sharpened by his father._ __

 _But his sister still smiled, smiled down at him, her eyes filled with forgiveness. In spite of what he did, what he had become, his sister still smiled. His flower, the only flower without thorns still smiled at him with those forgiving eyes, embracing him with the last of her strength._ __

 _And then his flower wilted._ __

*********

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door creaked open and a man wearing a posh suit with a metallic collar walked into the room. His face was nothing but purple mist, with yellow glowing eyes. "Ah, Todoroki-kun, I see you're back from your mission." His voice was baritone and polite, which prompted the younger boy to look up.

"Kurogiri-san! You're back already?"

"Indeed I am. Sensei told me that you momentarily lost control of your quirk again and injured yourself so I thought I could wait here with first aid equipment before you came, but seeing as you're already here..."

"It's alright, just another minor frostbite like last time, nothing too serious", Itsuki said with a sigh.

"Nothing too serious?! Young man, if you're not careful, you'll end up losing one of your limbs these days! As it is, 40% of the total population suffer from frostbite every year and I will not have you increase that-"

"Jeez, calm the fuck down! I swear, all you need now is a solid pair of boobs and some thigh fat and you would be a perfect single mom-mmph!" he was rudely interrupted with  
a bar of lemon soap in his mouth.

"Young man, you just earned yourself sweeping duty and a ten page essay on good habits and behavior!"

"mghh mmph mmmmgh!"  
 **(translation: See?! You just proved my point, ya dumbass!)** **  
**  
Kurogiri sighed as he pulled out the bar of soap. "Anyways, get yourself cleaned up. Sensei and the others are on their way back now."

A.N.: So yeah, Fuyumi is dead in this universe and I may have made Endeavour more brutal and villainous than he is in canon, but just keep reading the story and you'll understand why I made him hate quirkless people so much.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story (it was an idea at the back of my mind)  
and reviews would be appreciated XD


	2. Not Alone

**A.N.: Hey guys, so I'm back with a new chapter and thanks for all the support for the previous chapter I really appreciate it :)**  
 **Also I noticed that the editing and spacing between paragraphs for the last chapter was a bit sloppy so let me know in the reviews if there's anything wrong. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 _Not alone_

 ******* **  
**

 _Young Itsuki never usually dreamed. After all, dreams were worlds where good things happened. Worlds which could never be reached, no matter how hard you tried. In the end, you always ended up facing cruel reality. So really, what was the point of dreaming in the first place? This was the cynical viewpoint with which young Itsuki lived his life. After all, his flower had died his garden in flames. How can a species survive with no mechanism to procreate? The organism as an individual still lives on, yet with no purpose, no achievement, and no sense of drive. Is that really living? Or just a sequence of chemical reactions which happen to keep the creature self sustaining?_ _  
_  
 _Yet that night, Itsuki did dream. But it wasn't a happy world. Far from it._

...  
 _"M-mama? Oni- Chan?" Young Itsuki stuttered, eyes wide open. He couldn't believe it! They were alive! They were safe! They were away from that flaming bastard!_ __

 _"MAMAA! ONI- CHAAAN!" He cried out in relief as he ran towards them. He missed them so much! Moreover, the scars on his mother were gone! He knew it! He was right all along! There was no way God was that cruel; it was just a bad dream all_ _along!_

 _His mother looked up at him, but fear was written up all over her face. Why was she scared? That flaming bastard was gone! They could be a family again! His sister's eyes were closed, as if waiting for something inevitable to happen. But what was wrong? He was just coming in for a hug!_ __

 _That's when he noticed his surroundings. His mother and sister were standing on top of some kind of wooden contraption, which was ceremoniously decorated. He was only a couple of feet away from them. The moon was just coming up, indicating that it was late evening._ __

 _Just then, the wood bursted into flames, ribbons of crimson and orange glowing with a harsh light, throwing him back._ __

 _"MAMA! ONI- CHAN!" He screamed. What the fuck were they doing?! Why weren't they trying to escape?!_ __

 _"JUMP OFF!" He screamed at the top of his voice as he charged in to help. But almost as if his body had a mind of its own, he abruptly stopped mid-run, and started walking backwards. What the hell? He tried to propel himself using his superheated steam, but instead, a torrent of flames poured out of his body, fuelling the bonfire even more._ __

 _That's when he realized something. The bonfire didn't just start on its own. The flames were coming from him._ __

 _"No..." He whispered, tears streaming from his eyes. No...NononoNONONONONO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY! GOD WASN'T CRUEL! HE WOULDN'T DO THIS! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!...right?_ __

 _His mother wasn't afraid of the flames. She was afraid of_ _ **him**_ _._ __

 _He couldn't take it anymore. He sobbed uncontrollably as the flames enveloped everything around him. But in the inferno, he felt something embracing him, comforting him... He looked up to find his sister hugging him and smiling down at him, with those same forgiving eyes. Why was she looking at him that way?! He didn't deserve it! He never did!_ __

 _Suddenly, in a flash, everything disappeared. All that was left was a charred landscape and a puddle of fresh water. Hesitantly, he walked_ _  
_ _up to the puddle, wondering how it got there as he wiped the tears from his eyes. But when he looked at his reflection on the surface, he didn't see himself. He saw Endeavour._ __

 _ ***GASP!***_ __

 _His eyes snapped open. Where was he? Oh, right, abandoned warehouse, middle of the night, third week on the run. He absent-mindedly wiped away the tears from his dirty face and ran over to the sink to wash up._ __

 _ ***CREEEEEEAAK***_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _That...that was the main gate._ __

 _Itsuki's heart leapt up to his chest. Someone had found his hiding spot._ _  
_

 *********** **  
**  
"So, have you come to a decision, Sensei?" Kurogiri asked, as he wiped the glasses in the gloomy kitchen.

"Oh yes, we shall move forward with the plan. Young Todoroki does show tremendous potential along with the girl. Despite both of them having quite extravagant quirks, they are both quite adept with hand to hand combat and espionage, their skills good enough to rival some of my top men." The masked man leaned back on his seat with a sigh as the doctor next to him replaced the IV drip with a new bag.

"And regarding your, ah, protégé situation? Have you changed your mind?"

"Hmm. To be honest, those two have tremendous potential in both power and intelligence. In fact, the latter is an understatement in young Todoroki's case, having tutored him myself. But still, he can be a bit brash and lewd, probably due to his adolescence approaching."

"A **bit**?!" Kurogiri whispered to himself.

The masked man laughed. "To quote the boy himself, you really are a doting parent, aren't you?"

Kurogiri fumed a bit, remembering that "single mom" remark he had made several months ago. Why, oh why, did the audio for that particular CCTV footage have to be on record on that particular day? He had been the butt of so many jokes, as people addressed him as "Mom-giri" for those agonizing months. Hell, even Sensei joined in a couple of times!

"Well, nonetheless, even though I'm blind, even I can see them seeing you as a parental figure, since you were the one who took them in and gave them food and a roof over their heads. And ever since that day, they have latched on to you." The masked man said as he glanced back towards Kurogiri.

"Anyways, back to my protégé situation, I still haven't fully ruled out Tomura. He still has brains, potential and a lot to learn. But regarding the infiltration, I haven't changed my mind. When the time comes, make sure the girl doesn't slack off in her studies and training. The boy is being home tutored by me, so I can see to his preparation."

"As you wish, Sensei" Kurogiri said as he warped back to the bar.

The masked man turned on a monitor screen. Despite being blind, he knew exactly whose picture was on the screen.

"Now onto phase 2. You will regret getting in my way, Rei Todoroki," he said with a snarl.

"But perhaps, all that has happened between us was for the best. Now watch your own flesh and blood destroy everything you and Toshinori-bastard stood for."

**********

 _"W-who are y-you?" Itsuki bravely called out to the raven haired girl who broke into his warehouse. However, she seemed to be braver than him as she walked towards him with that unnerving pointed stare. He gulped. If this led to a fight, he would be at a disadvantage, as his ice powers were not so good at close quarters and he still couldn't use his superheated steam punches and kicks without scalding himself. On top of that, he needed to conserve his energy since he hadn't eaten in quite a while._ __

 _As it turned out, he didn't have to worry about fighting as a wall of water slammed into him accompanied by someone of his height tackling him to the ground. The next thing he knew, young Itsuki was sprawled across the cold floor with a girl with light brown hair and slightly tattered clothes lying on top of him._ __

 _This escalated quickly._ __

 _"STAY AWAY FROM HER YA HEAR?!" She yelled as she pummeled her tiny fists onto his chest while the poor boy's mind was still trying to process what in the actual hell was going onaprettygirlwasintopofhimOMYGOSHWHATWASHESUPPOSEDTODODDIHEGETTOKISSHERORSOMETHIN-_ __

 _His train wreck of a mind was interrupted when the raven haired girl walked over and pried her off him._ __

 _"Leave him alone, Hana-Chan, he's a runaway like us. Itsuki stared up at her, wondering how she deduced this in just a few seconds. She offered a hand to him with a small smile._ __

 _"My name is Aiko and this is my friend 's yours?"_

" _I-Itsuki. Itsuki Todoroki." He stuttered as he accepted it and pulled himself up._

 _The raven haired girl pondered to herself while the brunette dusted her clothes, still eyeing Itsuki suspiciously._

 _Nah, it's too long" Aiko said. "I'm calling you Itsu-kun! It's shorter, and it's cute!" This just led the poor boy into a blushing mess. What was he supposed to say? The brunette giggled as well, which wasn't helping in any way._ __

 _Natsuo Nii-san had once told him that girls were mysterious and deceptive creatures who used their bodily charms to sway poor men to do their bidding and then rip off their pants and then grab "something"._ __

 _But he couldn't finish the story as Oni-Chan had swiftly kicked him on the backside and dragged him away._ __

 _Oh no. The girl named Hana had pounced at him earlier! Was she trying to grab this mysterious thing in his pants?! What if she did ?! What would happen to him?!_ __

 _Better not make her mad then. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Itsuki's head. A compliment! Girls love compliments! That's it! It worked on his sister when he wanted extra cookies. So why not on her?_ __

 _He turned back to the brunette and gave his best smile._ __

 _"Your, uh, your undies are really soft and fragrant, ya know?"_ __

 _Which promptly earned him a swift kick in the crotch._ _  
_ _Oh. So that's the_ _ **"thing"**_ _Nii-san was talking about._ __

 _Aiko sighed to herself, ignoring the poor boy's screams. This was going to be one long ride. But at least they were not alone. Not anymore!_


	3. A Kind Heart

**AN: I'M STILL ALIVE!MUAHAHAHAHA...anyways, on a serious note, I was busy this week because of college admissions**

 **But holy shit this got a lot more views and visitors I was expecting so once again thank you guys for all the support and enjoy the story!**

 _A kind heart_

 _If you were to ask young Itsuki at this very moment what was his definition of happiness, the young boy wouldn't be able to come up with an answer. After all, how do you describe what you want when you already have what you need? A roof over your head? Check. Your stomach filled with food? Check. Realising that you're not alone in this world and sharing the burden with someone who understood and faced a similar fate?_ _ **Definitely**_ _check._

 _What more do you need really need? This was the best thing that could have happened to young Itsuki, after such a shitty beginning to his life. It's funny how life works, isn't it? One moment, there's no point in living, and in the very next moment, things become better when you get back something you lost, even though you didn't gain more than what you had in the beginning, you still feel some sense of happiness and satisfacti-_

" _Oi, stop daydreaming, ya dumbass! Or no food for you tonight!" Hana remarked as she flicked the back of his head with her fingers. "I swear, one of these days, you'll-"_

" _Jeez calm down! What's got you so riled up these days anyway? It's almost like you started bleeding down-"_

" _DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE, YA DAMN PERVERT!"_

 _Aiko just sighed. How he even knew all this stuff was beyond her. When she had confronted him about it, he just shrugged it off claiming that he had a very knowledgeable elder brother. Aiko didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, since she had found out the hard way that she came to this world by clawing her way out of some poor woman's, ah,_ _ **pelvic area.**_

 _Yikes._

 _Aiko shook her head, they should be focusing now. Their food supply back at the hideout were low, and today was supposed to be the last day the bazaar remains open. They had to bring home the bacon or they'd starve and become unfit for their next heist._

" _Uh, guys, I think I found an opening." Itsu-kun pointed his finger out of the bush. Out there, under the cloudy sky, was a lone cart full of ripe oranges, accompanied by a half-awake owner, lazily leaning against the cart. There didn't seem to be too many people around, and it looked like he was about to close shop. Aiko drooled at the sight of fresh fruit, this was the jackpot!_

" _He looks too drowsy to suspect anything." Itsu-kun commented. "Alright, so it's standard tactic 101. Aiko goes in stealth mode while Hana-chan and I distract him. She sends the hand signal, and we run."_

" _And do explain why I'm paired up with pervy boy here?" Hana pouted, her arms crossed._

" _Well, you're not good at stealth, since you moan like-"_

" _IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, YA DUMBASS!"_

" _Both of you, keep quiet!" Aiko whispered harshly. "Besides, Itsu-kun has a point. My quirk is suited for stealth anyways, so it's better if I go alone without any interruptions. Besides, this is the rotten part of town, remember? These guys don't have empathy, if they see a lone girl out there with tattered clothing, they won't hesitate to abduct her and do god-knows-what."_

 _Itsu-kun nodded, slightly surprised at her maturity and logic, while Hana-chan sighed dejectedly._

" _Aright, I get'cha. Come on Itsu-kun", she said, grabbing his hand as they walked towards the man to do their part._

 _Aiko closed her eyes, channeling her quirk throughout her body. The next thing she knew, her fingers slowly started to dissociate into tiny ribbons of a paper-like substance, which floated in the wind towards the cart._

 _ **Matrix Compression**_ _. That was the name given to her quirk, due to its nature. She can compress her own body mass into tiny ribbons of a paper-like matrix which she can telekinetically control through her cerebellum. The outermost layer of each piece was keratinized, making it very durable, but not entirely indestructible. She also couldn't completely dissociate her whole body, as she needed to keep her central nervous system intact for it to function. If she released it too early, she could end up losing her vital organs, so she had to be extremely focused while using her quirk._

" _Looks like we're leaving with our tummies full" she muttered with a smile as a sack of orange slowly floated back towards the bush._

* * *

"Well, as you guys know, this is already your last year in this school, so deciding what you're going to do for the future is of utmost importance" the teacher said as he handed out application forms to all the students sitting in Aiko's row.

"Aw, who am I kidding?! You all are going to apply for the hero course, aren't you?!" the teacher exclaimed as he casually tossed away all the application forms which lead to an uproar in the whole class, quirks blazing from every corner.

Well, except for two people, one of them being Aiko, who was holding back a scowl at her teacher's callous and unprofessional behaviour, and a green-haired teenager, covering his hands with his face in his hands. Aiko could sympathize with the poor boy. She knew what it was like, starting out with nothing.

"Yes, yes, I see that you all have brilliant quirks, but remember the rules- no using quirks in class!"

Which was hypocritical, since he was waving around his quirk- augmented prosthetic arm to try and silence everyone.

 _Yeah. Good job, teach. Set an example of your negligent behaviour. That will certainly inspire future generations to the right path!_

"Oi, don't lump me in with all these extras, teach!"

Everyone glanced over to the cockhead of a boy, who was leaning back on his desk, his ash-blond hair shadowing his ruby eyes. "These fucktards are clearly beyond redemption and nowhere close to my level!"

Which lead to yet another uproar.

"WHAT THE HELL?!

THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, KATSUKI!

GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU ALL SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP LIKE THE EXTRAS YOU ARE!" Katsuki yelled back with a shit eating grin.

"Oh, that's right Bakugo-kun, you're planning to apply for Yuuei high, aren't you?" The oblivious excuse of a teacher continued, stroking his ego even further.

" _Whoa_ _, Yuuei?!_ _Is he serious?!_

 _Damn, I heard it has an acceptance rate of only 0.2 percent!_

 _He has the strongest quirk! He can do it!"_

Aiko held back the urge to throttle all her classmates. Why the fuck didn't people realise that there was more to this world than flashy quirks?! Stronger quirks within fewer individuals lead to a power imbalance. This just breeds hierarchy and corruption, which then spreads into everyday lives, such as the current hero society. Bastards like Katsuki Bakugo only add fuel to the fire.

Aiko's hand was itching to flick out her concealed dagger in her shirt sleeve and slit his throat right then and there. But before she could do anything rash, her teacher said something which just dropped like a bombshell.

"Oh that's right, Midoriya also wanted to apply for the hero course in Yuuei, right?"

 _Goddamn it._

The whole class was silent for a moment before bursting out with laughter save for Bakugo, who had a crazed look on his face, Midoriya burying his head even further in his hands and Aiko, who tried to give a reassuring look to the poor boy to no avail.

 ***BOOM*** There was a large explosion in the class, followed by maniacal Bakugo, who perched himself on top of Midoriya's desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DEKU?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO GRADUATES FROM THIS SHITHOLE OF A SCHOOL! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND ON THE SAME PLAYING FIELD AS ME WHEN YOU'RE EVEN BELOW THE REJECTS?!" Bakugo said all of this in a single breath while grabbing him by the collar while the "teacher" was casually glancing at his watch, blissfully unaware of the whole situation while everyone else except Aiko was snickering at his expense.

Aiko had to force herself to remain seated and to not intervene. She remembered Sensei's words, her cover could get blown, she had to keep a low profile because of her past actions and her quirk.

"W-wait, Kaachan! I-I-I'm not trying to compete with you or anything! B-besides you n-never know unless you try!"

"NOT UNLESS YOU TRY?! WHAT KIND OF SHITTY SENTIMENT IS THAT?! YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A FUCKING JOKE, HAAH?!" Bakugo raised his hand for another explosion.

"That's enough, Bakugo-kun!" Aiko lost her patience. "Let him do what he wants to do! It's not affecting you in any fucking way, so leave him out of it!"

"HAAH?! WHAT ARE YOU, HIS FUCKING WHORE?!"

"Awe, is little _Kaachan_ sad that he never gets any action?"

" _OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"_ The entire class burst out. It's not everyday that someone takes a potshot at the alpha male at the pack and leaves a mark. Even Midoriya sent her a grateful glance and she smiled in return.

Just before he could retort, the class bell rang, signalling the end of the day, which led to a stampede of students with the brainpower of a wild buffalo on a rampage. Aiko decided to stay back a bit longer since this was the perfect opportunity for Bakugo to harass Midoriya without any witnesses. Sure enough, Bakugo and his band of lackeys were already at the poor boy's place, snatching his notebook and flinging it right out the window.

As it turns out, Aiko walked in on one of Katsuki's famous rants on how his perfectionist tendencies gave him the potential to surpass All Might and become the number one hero, blah blah blah...

Aiko didn't even bother listening as she knew it would only make her sick . Hypocrites inspiring even bigger and egotistical hypocrites, ruining the society as a whole while the weak and oppressed were simply discarded away like defective units, creating a cycle of oppression.

But that's simply how human beings were. Given the chance, everyone succumbs to power, like moths drawn to a flame. This was why the League of Villains was created. To squash out that flame so that no one gets burned. To create a completely new and effective system where people are completely rid of that power hungry mindset by creating a new superpower which triumphs all other powers. This new superpower shall then be used to guide people down the right path as human beings are naturally drawn to power.

"-why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and hope to get a quirk in your next life?" Aiko was instantly snapped back to reality.

Those words seemed to make time slow down. _No way. No_ _ **fucking**_ _way. Even Bakugo wouldn't go_ _ **this**_ _far._

Aiko didn't even register what happened next. Her body simply moved on its own. The next thing she knew, her arms were numb from overusing her quirk and all of Bakugo's lackeys were beat up and bloody, running for their lives, dragging along their leader covered in bruises and cuts, screaming profanities which Aiko didn't even register. She didn't even realise her breathing was heavy until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Aiko-san?" Emerald green eyes met amber as Midoriya looked at her with concern, even though he was the one in pain. God, in spite of being the victim, he was still concerned for her well-being. Apart from Kurogiri, Itsu-kun and Hana-chan and maybe Sensei, no one in the entire world has given her that kind of look before. Not even her own parents, who outright ditched her at the nearest orphanage.

Aiko didn't even hesitate as she pulled the boy in a bone-crushing hug, startling him. They stood like that for a while, tears wetting her shirt, unsure of whether it was his tears or her own. No words were needed to be said. Sometimes, a simple gesture like a hug can go a long way to anchor someone to this world, to let that person know that he or she is not alone, or rather, never _was_.

After Izuku left to get his notebook, Aiko waited in the darkened classroom for Kurogiri to pick her up after messaging him. That's when she noticed the notebook on the desk labelled, " _Hero analysis for the future, volume 12"._

Out of curiosity, she picked it up and read it, eyes widening at the sheer amount of information.

"So who's notebook is that?" Kurogiri asked as he entered the class.

"A potential recruit."

It was decided. If this corrupted society didn't have a place for someone so kind at heart, then she was the only one capable of saving him and giving him the place he deserves in a just society.

Even if it meant tearing down the current society of heroes.


	4. A Pipe Dream

**A.N.: Hey guys, so I'm back with a new chapter, so in case if you're wondering how Aiko's powers work (since I did a horrible job of explaining them XP), it's basically very similar to Konan's kekkei genkai (from Naruto Shippuden) except she can't completely turn into paper and she can't create paper clones of herself but her paper strips are stronger due to the keratin covering.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the support for the previous chapter and hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _A Pipe Dream_

" _Hey, Sho-chan?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Why do people always fight in this world?"_

" _Dunno. There's no reason to it. Guess that's just how humans are."_

 _The two young Todorokis were currently lazing on a branch of a sakura tree, at the edge of a ravine. Under the starry night sky, the only thing visible to the two boys was each other and the forested land beneath them._

" _But Mama and Oni-chan are humans too. But they don't fight, do they?"_

" _Yep", Shoto replied._

" _But Papa fights all the time, right?"_

" _Yep."_

" _So he's human, and yet he married Mama, which means Mama and Oni-chan are humans, right?"_

" _Yep."_

" _So why don't they fight?"_

" _Dunno."_

" _Sho-CHAAAAAAN!" young Itsuki whined while Shoto chuckled._

" _What? You wanted my opinion, and you got it", Shoto said with a light chuckle as Itsuki visibly deadpanned._

 _Shoto sighed. "Look, just because Mama and Oni-chan don't fight in front of us doesn't mean they aren't fighters. I mean, they held their own against Papa, who is super strong, ya know?"_

 _Itsuki nodded as he continued._

" _I guess all humans have to fight at some time, but what defines them as a person is what they fight_ _ **for**_ _."_

 _They sat there in silence for a while, until young Itsuki finally spoke. "Hey, Sho-chan?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _What do you wanna be when ya grow up?"_

" _It doesn't matter as long as I'm away from that flaming bastard. Why, what do you want to be?"_

" _A politician!"_

 _Wait,_ _ **what?!**_

 _Itsuki didn't notice young Shoto's curious glance as he continued._

" _I wanna create a new settlement right here where people don't have to fight anymore and can live by cooperating with each other, ya know!"_

 _Shoto sighed as he looked into the night sky. The idea was so simple, and yet, it seemed to be completely implausible at the same time._

" _What makes you think you can get people to cooperate in your settlement? There's no justification for them to just join hands like that, is there?"_

" _There's also no justification to just keep fighting, right? I mean, if what you fight for was never threatened in the first place, then there's no need to fight anymore, right?"_

 _Shoto raised his eyebrows. Itsuki did have a point._

" _Besides, don't you think it will be nice, playing with Oni-chan all day while not running into Papa everyday?"_

" _Now_ _ **that**_ _I can agree with. But how are you gonna convince so many people to join this settlement of yours?"_

" _My quirk will awaken by then and then people will see how awesome I am! They will be protected by me!"_

" _You need to get a hero's licence for that, ya know."_

 _Then I'll get one and become the greatest hero! Then people will see how awesome I am!"_

 _Shoto laughed at Itsuki's pouting face. "You really should become a politician now, you're good at speaking, ya know?"_

" _Then it's settled! We'll make this land the capital! And then we'll become heroes with awesome quirks and bring over everyone who needs help right here!"_

" _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA NEED HELP AFTER MOM FINDS OUT YOU BOTH DITCHED DINNER!" Fuyumi yelled as she yanked the two from the tree by their legs and carried them like sacks of potatoes as Itsuki and Shoto shrieked at the sudden appearance of their elder sister. For a mother hen, she can be ridiculously good at stealth._

* * *

"I just hope Oni-chan is resting in that pipe dream of yours, Itsuki", Shoto nurtured to himself as he placed the bouquet of flowers on the tombstone below the sakura tree. "It's the least she deserves after all that she has done for us."

It was the eleventh anniversary of the death of Itsuki Todoroki and Fuyumi Todoroki. Of course, that flaming bastard didn't give a fuck about how he was the cause of the death of two family members, shrugging them off as "minor inconveniences" which made Shoto sick to the stomach. When he was brought in for questioning, he used the universal method of getting people out of his skin; truckloads of money.

At that very moment, all traces of evidence for conviction seemed to magically disappear, leaving poor Shoto back to square one, except with no brother and elder sister to comfort him. His mother was mentally unstable after the whole incident, which was very convenient for Endeavour, as he was more than happy to pay the bills for shipping her off to the nearest mental hospital. With no emotional anchor to support him anymore, Endeavour's "training" became more vicious and ruthless. At one point of time, Shoto even got his face burned at the left side, leaving behind a pinkish red scar tissue where the left side of his face was supposed to be.

Shoto used to wonder whether all of this bullshit was somehow his fault; if he had never been born, Endeavour would have given up on his mother for an heir, sparing Itsuki, Fuyumi and Natsuo in the process. But then again, he would just move on to the next poor woman for creating a suitable heir, like a virus. That's when it hit him; taking something away from someone is more painful than never having it in the first place!

Endeavour's sole aim was to surpass All Might with his own blood. If he could deny him that chance, he could potentially destroy everything that bastard has stood for. Yes, that would be the ultimate form of revenge.

Shoto had considered his options. Suicide? No, he made a promise to Itsuki, he couldn't go back on his word or he would be almost as bad as that flaming fuck. Even if it meant seeing him and

Oni-chan again, it just wasn't worth it.

Run away? No, Endeavour had too many resources to catch him. Besides he didn't have anywhere else to go.

His only hope was to achieve Itsuki's pipe dream; to become a hero by denying his father's powers and to create the perfect settlement of true heroism and opportunity, so that no one else will have to suffer the same fate. He would be the ultimate hero in this settlement, where heroes will not be ranked and instead serve their purpose by serving the society to its fullest. That way, no more Endeavours will be born.

Yes, that was the ultimate revenge. This way, he doesn't technically surpass All Might as there is no ranking system **and** he prevents more of that bastard's kind from spawning.

A cool breeze snapped him out of his thoughts. That'swhen he remembered what he came here for.

"Oh that's right, Itsuki, I forgot to tell you that I got into Yuuei through recommendations. I'm a step closer to fulfilling your, no, **our** pipe dream! Just be patient for a little while."

He got up and dusted his pants. "I should tell Oni-chan as well. You remember how impatient she can get, right?"

But as he walked away from the tree, he was still unaware of those eyes in the shadows, watching his every move.

 _Well well well, looks like phase two is going to be far more intriguing than I could ever imagine!_

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I was pretty busy this week as well, but I'll try to update it whenever I can. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and reviews are welcome as I'm open to criticism XP**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER, IMPORTANT UPDATE

**A.N: Hey guys, I know it's been a REALLY long time since I posted anything on this chapter, I was really busy with my college admissions, but now it's finally over. I'll be moving to a hostel next week and I really don't know if I can continue writing this fic while keeping up with college. So depending on the situation, I may even quit writing this fic as the worst case scenario. If it ever comes to that, I just want to thank everyone for their support, regardless if you're a follower or not. This wouldn't be possible without all of your support.**

 **If you really want me to continue, then be prepared for some REALLY long waits, monthly at best, yearly at worst.**

 **An alternate option is if any one of you guys want to take over. In that case, let me know on private messaging and we'll discuss it from there.**

 **But for now, I'm sorry but I have to end this fic for now. I may even rewrite this fic, but that will have to wait for now.**

 **So once again, thank you guys for all your support!**

 **Oh, and if you thought this was a chapter, sorry for the clickbait XP**


End file.
